Persiapan Menuju Kemerdekaan
by Joker Jojobas
Summary: Apa jadinya bila para Vocaloid menjadi para pejuang jaman Soekarno dan membacakan proklamasi? Dan gimana wujud twitter pada saat jaman kemerdekaan? /Maaf author ga genius bikin summary/ Dibuat untuk menyambut HUT RI ke 68! MERDEKA! /Disclaimer inside/ Gomen fanfic pendek


**DISCL!**

**ALUR BERANTAKAN, TYPO MELAYANG (mungkin) DAN KERANDOMAN CERITA**

**.**

**Mohon maaf bila penggunaan mention tidak disertai tanda at nya, entahlah setiap di save ke fanficnya selalu hilang -_-**

**.**

**~DIBUAT UNTUK MEMPERINGATI 68 TAHUN INDONESIA~**

**.**

**~semoga enjoy~**

* * *

**Persiapan Menuju Kemerdekaan**

17 Agustus 1945, hari yang sangat bersejarah dalam perjalanan hidup rakyat Vocalonesia. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat 30 pagi, tampak seluruh rakyat begitu antusias dan sangat menanti-nantikannya.

.

.

.

.

Pak Soekaito sebentar lagi akan memproklamirkan kemerdekaan negaranya. Nampak ia sangat _nervous _sekali.

Untuk merilekskan diri, ia mengambil smartphonenya dari saku celananya untuk mengumumkan kegiatannya ini kepada para petinggi dan juga rakyatnya.

.

.

.

.

/buka twitter/

'_Guys, jangan lupa nanti pada ngumpul ya di rumah saya, jam 10. Tau kan rumah saya? Tau lah, tau dong. Masa sih ga ada yang tau rumah saya? Itu tuh pengkolan kepleset nyampe, di Jalan Pegangsaan Timur no.56 ya!"_

/sending tweet/

.

.

.

Tak lama, Pak Kamui Soepomo update status. _'HORE! GUE MERDEKA!'_

.

.

.

[**review sedikit**] Tadi malam baru saja diadakan rapat PPKV (Panitia Persiapan Kemerdekaan Vocalonesia) untuk merencanakan hari kemerdekaan dan rancangan undang-undang yang nantinya akan berlaku setelah merdeka.

.

.

.

.

/lampu LED menyala/

.

.

.

_Dari KamuiSoepomo_

'_Mana nih katanya mau pada dateng rapat? Kok sepi sih? Cc: Soekaito MohammadHattsune (di kantor rapat PPKV) – Dari Jakarta._

.

.

Ketika timeline di refresh, nampak Pak Ahmad Soebarlen dan Pak Yuuma Kunto sedang mention-mentionan.

.

.

'_Udah dimana? Jangan lupa bro, jemput kedua ketua suku kita si Soekaito dan MohammadHattsune di tempat bisa, okeh?'_

.

.

Tak lama, Pak Yuuma Kunto reply, _'Sip, pak! Woles lah, atur aja bro!'_

.

.

* * *

**Kembali ke tanggal 17**

Ketika semua rakyat sangat menanti-nantikan proklamasi, Pak Soekaito juga menanti-nantikan para anggota PPKV yang masih banyak belum hadir di rumahnya.

.

.

Daripada bete, mending update status dulu _'Aduh, pada kemana sih? Lama deh~'_

_._

_._

Tak sengaja, Pak Soeekaito melihat Pak Mohammad Hattsune baru membalas mentionan undangan rapat semalam dari Pak Kamui Soepomo.

.

.

.

'_Maaf ya pak, semalam saya ga bisa datang rapat.. Duh gimana yah? Saya abis diculik gitu jadi saya ga bisa berontak hehe.. Ga percaya? Tanya Pak Soekaito saja!'_

.

.

.

Selain itu, Pak Soekaito juga melihat pak Sayuti Melikiyo update status 20 menit yang lalu.

.

.

'_Aduh, gila! Saya begadang ngetik naskah proklamasi nih! Ngantuk sangat!'_

.

.

Tak mau kalah, istri tercintanya Bu Fatmeiko juga update status.

.

.

'_Duh, capek nih semaleman ngejahit bendera! Tapi untung aja bebeb tercinta setia nemenin aku~ Makasih ya Soekaito~'_

.

.

.

_TING PLUNG! (?)_

Smartphone Pak Soekaito pun berbunyi dan lampu LED nya menyala. Ah, itu mention dari Pak Yuuma Kunto.

'_Aduh, sorry, boss! Saya dateng telat ya? Ban mobil saya bocor nih -_-'_

.

.

'_Oke deh! TiTi DiJe ya bro!'_

_/sending tweet/_

.

.

.

Oke, sudah jam 10! Tampak sudah banyak orang-orang yang berbondong-bondong ke rumahnya, termasuk para rakyat Vocalonesia.

.

.

.

Langsung saja, tak perlu lama-lama, makin siang bro!

Pak Soekaito segera naik ke atas mimbar dan berdiri tegap di depan mic.

.

.

"Check check satu dua check! Ekhem khem khemm.."

.

.

"Bapake cepet laah, wis panas nih (_udah panas nih)_!", ujar Pak Sayuti Melikiyo.

.

.

"Oke oke, maaf check sound dulu hehe"

.

.

-skip time-

.

.

* * *

"Bismillahirrahmanirrahim..

.

.

**PROKLAAAAAAMAASI~**

**Kami rakyat Vocalonesia, menyatakan dengan ini KE—MER—DE—KA—AN—NYA!**

**Hal-hal yang dianggap tabuh menjadi layak untuk diperbicangkan dan dikupas secara tajam dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya.**

**Jakarta, Tujuhbelas Agustus Seribuempatratusempatpuluhlima**

**/karena dilisankan jadi angkanya dijadiin huruf semua/**

.

**Atas Nama Bangsa Vocalonesia**

**Soekaito-Hattsune**

.

.

.

Seluruh rakyat Vocalonesia pun bersorak gembira menyambut hari kemerdekaan seluruh umat di negri tersebut.

Setelah acara proklamasi selesai, acara selanjutnya yaitu pengibaran bendera oleh pemuda setempat.

.

.

.

.

Begitu mengharukan sekali, kini seluruh rakyat Vocalonesia sudah tidak lagi terbebani oleh para penjajah yang datang dan terus menyiksa mereka. Mereka sudah terbebas dari siksaan fisik maupun batin yang sebelumnya masih mereka alami setiap hari, bahkan setiap saat.

* * *

_Sebagai manusia yang hidup di jaman 'merdeka' pun, kita tetap masih terus untuk berjuang, dalam hal 'kesejahteraan masyarakat'. Oleh karena itu, mari kita bersama-sama berjuang demi kebaikan kita semua. MERDEEEKAAAAA! /angkat tiang bendera/_

-Author-

* * *

**~SELESAI~**

* * *

**CAST :**

**Soekaito (Soekarno) diperankan oleh Kaito**

**Mohammad Hattsune (Mohammad Hatta) diperankan oleh Hatsune Mikuo**

**Kamui Soepomo (Soepomo) diperankan oleh Kamui Gakupo**

**Sayuti Melikiyo (Sayuti Melik) diperankan oleh Hiyama Kiyoteru**

**Ahmad Soebarlen (Ahmad Soebardjo) diperankan oleh Kagamine Len**

**Yuuma Kunto (Yusuf Kunto) diperankan oleh Yuuma/VY2**

**Fatmeiko (Fatmawati) diperankan oleh Meiko**

* * *

**Mohon maaf bila random, Author bukan ingin mem-bash para chara ataupun membuat image para pahlawan menjadi jelek. Saya hanya ingin membuat parodi yang berbeda dari kisah sebenarnya namun juga berusaha untuk tidak keluar dari alur aslinya.**

**Terima kasih atas waktu kalian untuk menyempatkan diri sebentar membaca fanfic yang aneh ini XD**

**Review? Boleh banget? Asalah jangan flame yang negatif ya~ :)**


End file.
